


To Dress the Divine

by KaikaKokoro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Drone Season, Drone Season 2018, Excessive Come, Explicit Consent, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, I'm Just Assuming Shadow Droppers are Ninjas, Interspecies, Jade Harley Deserves to be Happy, Kissing, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rainbow Drinkers, Superpowers, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/pseuds/KaikaKokoro
Summary: Kanaya asks to make new clothes for Jade, and they have a dress-up date that turns into something more.





	To Dress the Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/gifts).



> Many thanks to Dragoneisha for being the beta on this, and everyone on the Drone Season discord server who gave me support and advice!

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you’ve had your eye on the girl from the golden battleship. In a literal sense, you mean. In the figurative sense, that would mean that you find her particularly attractive and have an interest in her of a romantic nature, and okay, so you do find her particularly attractive, and perhaps you have even been entertaining certain thoughts about- no, now is not the time to get distracted by such things. As you were saying. You have your eye on Jade Harley, a human born from the universe you helped to create, and a human alongside whom you helped to create this even newer universe, as well. And, the completely unspecified attraction you may or may not feel towards her notwithstanding, the reason she currently has your eye is due to her… questionable… choice of clothing. Which is to say, you have questions. Many of them. And these questions are largely within the realm of wondering why she is wearing a long skirt dyed camouflage by grass stains and dirt, or perhaps why she continues to wear a shirt that appears to be doing its absolute best to unravel itself on the spot.

You finally approach her on a sunny afternoon, as she sits with her bare feet in a stream, and ask her exactly that. And when she appears confused, you quickly clarify that you did not at all mean to insult her choice of style, of course! You happen to think that the rustic, outdoorsy look can be quite the charming statement, especially with her active demeanor, but you wonder why she would choose something that contrasts so sharply with her position as, well…

“A god?” She asks, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. You nod. “Hmm… I just never thought about it, I guess!” She laughs, and lies back against the (probably muddy) hillside. You glance down at her worn shirt, adorned with the picture of an atom. Such a thin layer of fabric between the world and her skin, that it almost flutters like gossamer, settling over her body with little peaks and valleys, like sand across a dune. The way the light hits it makes you think of old memories, as if you were discovering a forgotten box in the attic, alight with the dimming rays from a small window, as motes of dust drift like- “Kanaya?”

“Hmm?” You look up from your reverie to see a quizzical look on her face, and a blush of pink in her cheeks. Oh dear, you were staring at her chest, weren’t you? You feel your skin start to brighten with embarrassment, and you quickly school it back down to its normal shade of gray. “Oh, my apologies, I was lost in thought.” You reach out, and brush your fingers lightly against the hem of her sleeve. “I recall you wore this shirt when you first entered the medium. It must hold a lot of memories for you.” She looks down at it, pulling it up at the bottom to see it better. You can’t help but notice the bit of midriff she exposes in doing so. It’s a bit small on her.

“Yeah, I guess it does!”

“Would you…” You pause, choosing your words carefully. You don’t wish to offend. “As you may, or may not know, fashion happens to be a hobby of mine, and I was wondering if you might be interested in trying on some new styles of my own design. That is to say, I would like to make clothes for you, if that is something you are amenable to.”

“Hmm… yeah! That sounds fun!” She smiles brightly at you, and you suddenly become aware of just how close she is to you. You can feel the warmth from her skin where it’s close to yours… or perhaps that is just your imagination.

“Good. Great!” You stand up quickly, and brush yourself off. “If you would like to stop by sometime next week, I can offer you a few options to try out.”

“It’s a date!”

\- - -

“Hmm… tricky wording indeed.” Rose muses, as you pace back and forth in the living room. “It could be that she means it in the platonic sense, or it could be… romantic.” She waggles her eyebrows at you.

“Yes I know, that’s why I asked your advice.” You throw back at her. “You were friends for a long time, which one do you think she means?”

“Hmmmmmm…”

You roll your eyes. She knows this is driving you crazy, and she probably thinks your fussing is cute. Darn her and all her charming deflection. You finally give in with a sigh, and lie down on the couch, just like human psychology patients do. Seemingly satisfied with this, she continues.

“Jade is a very straightforward girl, and she is certainly smart enough to know how her words might be taken. But she also doesn’t like to cause trouble, so I believe the answer to your dilemma is… both.”

“Both.” You repeat, more of an incredulous statement than a question.

“Indeed. The opinion of this expert is that she meant it in whatever way you wish it to mean. Jade knows about our relationship, and while the open nature of it is an ill-kept secret, I’m sure she doesn’t wish to make any assumptions. So perhaps the more pertinent question is, which one would you rather it be?” She takes a smug sip of what you’re absolutely sure is coffee from her teacup.

“Yes, because you haven’t the wildest idea of what my answer to that is,” you snark.

“Perhaps I do, but I think it’s an important question for you to answer for yourself anyway.” Her tone is sincere now, and you sit up on the couch, effecting the end of the halfhearted doctor-patient roleplay. You think about the things you admire about Jade. Her sunny disposition. Her sense of adventure. Her love of gardening. The way her hair bounces when she moves, in a cascade of messy curls, and the sway of her skirt as she walks - a perfect complement to the sway of her hips. The way the freckles on her dark skin remind you of stars, and how you wonder what it might be like to trace out constellations across… Well, by the way Rose is looking at you, you must be quite a shade of green right now. You clear your throat, as if to preserve some amount of decorum. Take a deep breath, and let it out.

“I dearly wish for it to be in a romantic way.” You admit, having made your mind up. You watch as Rose drains the last of her coffee, and leans in with a smile.

“So, when is the date?”

\- - -

“Wow, you work fast!” Jade enthuses, as she wanders around your personal studio room, brushing her fingers on fabric and cooing at designs. You conveniently fail to mention the fact that you had actually been working on these designs for a not-insignificant amount of time before working up the courage to ask her. You also hope her interest in the clothes is enough to distract her from noticing your blush as you see her touch the fabric you wove with her in mind.

You’ve settled on a relatively simple outfit for the evening, not wanting to outshine the works on display: a white blouse with puffed sleeves, and a form-fitting black vest over it. You’ve paired this with tights, black short shorts, and laced up ankle boots for a monochromatic, androgynous sort of look. Very classy, but not extravagant, if you do say so yourself. Jade, to your pleasant surprise, is at least in a newer-looking t-shirt and jeans. The shirt sports the words “Dogs Are People Too!”, with a pawprint where the “o” in dogs would be.

Rose, both conveniently and suspiciously, found herself occupied with other plans tonight. You might be tempted to count it as just a gesture of goodwill, but you caught her putting on teal-blue lipstick before she left, and it is not unlike Rose to use being helpful as an excuse to avoid certain questions. You smile to yourself, deciding that you’ll pry some tasty details out of her later. For now, though, it’s just the two of you in the house. You speak up as Jade examines an extravagant Alternian ball gown at the end of a line of mannequins. “So, I was thinking we could start with this one.” You gesture to a sporty, short-sleeved shirt and skirt combination. The skirt is, well, much shorter than the one she usually wears, but you added shorts to go underneath it and prevent chafing, so you’re certain it meets decency standards.

Jade skips over to the mannequin, and admires your work. “Ooh, this could be fun! Should I, um…” She looks around the room shyly, and you second guess your entire conversation with Rose in an instant.

“Oh! Yes. Of course. Let me just…” You awkwardly step out of the room, and shut the door behind you. There’s silence for a few moments, and then you hear the rustle of clothing. Ugghhh. You drag your hands over your face. Well, aren’t you just the suave, charming type. Maybe Rose overestimated your allure. You slink over to the living room armchair, and let yourself slump down into it.

It’s a few minutes before you hear a door open and close, and footsteps making their way down the hall. You quickly stand, and turn around to see Jade peek around the corner. The look on her face strikes you as nervous, but she quickly hides it behind one of her signature smiles, as she steps out into view. “Well, it fits perfectly!” Jade announces. And of course it does. There are certain perks that come with being a Sylph of Space, and among them is your impeccable sense of measurements. She steps out into the open area of the room, as you admire how the green and white fabric accentuates her figure. You went for a stylized lightning pattern, with arcing bolts of static, and maybe you went out of your way to use both of your personal shades of green, but you are prepared to claim it was just for the color contrast. Still, seeing your own jade drawing attention to her chest, and marking her skirt in lines that direct the eyes to her toned legs… you shiver. Jade chews at her lip slightly, and you refocus on her eyes.

“And how does the movement of the fabric feel?”

“Oh, it’s really light and breezy!” You think you detect a brief hesitation in her movements, but then she does a spin to show off the whole outfit, and you catch a glimpse of tiny pawprints on white… oh goodness, she’s not wearing the shorts under that skirt.

“I- uh. I think it suits you very well.” You cough, trying to tamp down the sudden pale glow on your skin.

“It might be a liiittle tight around here, though.” She adds, and cups her hands around her chest. You furrow your brows. You’re certain your measurements were- oh. Oh, Rose was absolutely right, and you were a fool for doubting her.

“Hmm… I’ll have to take some measurements then.” You slip her a smile, and walk past her towards your workroom once more. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Of course!” She giggles, and you can’t help but smile a little wider. Something Vriska told you years ago springs to mind: something about how “real cahoots will change your life.” And, well, these are cahoots, are they not? You open the door and usher her inside, scanning the other outfits you had prepared for her. Ah, yes.

“I was thinking you could try this one next.” You say, walking over to the Alternian ball gown. “In Alternia, extravagant clothing like this was a symbol of power and status. It is difficult to move in, which means that the wearer is all but announcing that no one could even dream of being able to best them in combat. If you were to wear this for a royal appearance, you would be the talk of the entire troll kingdom.” You watch as she traces her fingers over the black lace. “It is also very complicated to put on. I’ll need to help you with several pieces of it.” You smile as innocently as you can.

“Well, I’m glad I have you here to help me out then!” She chews at her lip again, and smiles shyly. Well, you couldn’t let her have _all_ the fun teasing. You’re sure your prankster’s gambit has risen a point or two from that one. Unfortunately for your gambit, however, she steals those points right back by taking off her shirt right in front of you. Keep it together, Kanaya. It won’t do to gawk. Her bra is plain, and somewhat small on her. You make a mental note to see to getting her a more comfortable one. Maybe with your symbol on it...

“Skirt too.” You remark, as if you weren’t already becoming incredibly flustered. You set to work taking the ball gown off of the mannequin, and setting apart the individual pieces of it. “That bra may also be uncomfortable for you in this, but the dress will accommodate it.” You examine the corset, making sure the laces are even on both sides. It’s a clear offer, but with an easy out. She doesn’t have to do it if she doesn’t want to. You try not to focus too much on the rustle of fabric behind you, as you lay everything out on the armchair, imagining how it would look on her form. Yes, this will certainly do. “Before we begin, though, I’ll need to take your measurements, so I... know…” You’ve turned around to grab your measuring tape, and. “Oh.”

Jade fidgets, standing in front of you in just her panties, with a deep blush on her cheeks. What were you doing, again? You’re certain it wasn’t very important. Not when compared to the masterpiece in front of you. “So… like this?” She murmurs.

You feel the warmth in your cheeks flush down to the fork of your legs, and will yourself into some semblance of composure. “Yes, I do like this.” She opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it as you circle her, taking in the way her back arches and curves and her shoulders stiffen, which juts her chest out pleasingly. “Clothing is an art,” you say, as you circle back to her front, “and I could not ask for a more exquisite canvas.” You smile, as her eyes widen at the compliment. Goodness, at this rate you’ll never even get to the dress, and that would be a shame.

“Aww, that’s. No one’s ever said anything like that about me before…” She backs up shyly, leaning up against your desk, and you spy the measuring tape sitting on it. Ah, yes, that’s what you were doing.

“Truly a shame. I have always found you beautiful, Jade.” You speak with candor, and take steps forward to match her. “Now, for the measurements…” You lean in close, and reach past her to your desk. She smells like flowers… roses perhaps? You can feel her warmth from here, hovering just a few centimeters from skin contact. She breathes shallowly against your shoulder, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side, and if you weren’t glowing brightly a moment ago, you certainly are now. You shudder, lingering a few moments longer than necessary as you wrestle with certain urges, and then draw back with the measuring tape. “I will need you to stand up straight, and perhaps move away from the desk a bit.” She nods, her knees pressed together briefly as she pushes off of the desk.

You lean forward again, this time brushing your chest against hers as you slip the tape around her back. You’re not entirely sure which one of you shuddered first, but the sensation is intoxicating. You pull the tape around her chest, and overlap it for her bust measurement. “Oh!” She startles, and gives you a sheepish smile. “The little metal bit is cold.”

“Ah, I can fix that.” You slip the measuring tape away from her, cup your hands around the metal part, and breathe on it, keeping your eyes locked with hers as you do. You wonder why she has been so shy today, when usually she seems lively and outgoing. Maybe she’s just nervous? Or… perhaps she isn’t used to interacting with people in person. Actually, now that you think about it, she spent over a sweep alone on that battleship, didn’t she? And you know that before the game, she lived alone on an island. Perhaps she simply doesn’t know how to act? Despite that, you’re confident that she’s interested in you, and you’re fairly certain that she knows you’re interested in her too. Though, perhaps it would do to be a bit less subtle.

You press back up against her for the next measurement, and when you draw the measuring tape across her underbust, you smooth it with your thumbs, brushing them against the underside of her breasts, and reveling in the hitch in her breath that it causes. By the warmth coming off of her, you can tell that her heart rate is increasing, too. You fed before the date, of course. You certainly don’t expect her to be as interested in your rainbow drinker nature as Rose was. The glow from your skin seems to catch in the curls of her hair, framing her face like a portrait.

“So, I’ve been wondering… what was it like, growing up on Alternia?” Jade looks down at the measuring tape as you slip it down to her waist.

“Well, most trolls live in hives, along with their lusus.” You start out.

“No no, I mean, what was it like for _you?”_

“Ah. Well, it was… lonely. I suppose. I was always more inclined toward the day than the night, which meant there were less people to talk to. Not to mention I lived in a desert, far from anywhere populated, and the undead broods make for poor conversational partners.” You drop to one knee to measure her hips. “My… interests were not shared by many, either. Aesthetic was underappreciated on Alternia, as were my gardening efforts.”

“You do gardening too?” She perks up, and you get the distinct impression that her tail would be wagging if she had one.

“I do.” You look up at her, and grin. “Perhaps I could show you sometime.”

“It’s a date!”

“Oh, is it?” You muse, and place the end of the measuring tape against her ankle, sliding your fingers slowly up her leg. You don’t actually need an inseam measurement for this outfit, but you can see her shiver as you reach her thigh, still moving upwards. “Well then, I suppose I will have to make sure this one goes well, first.”

“S-so far, so good.” She almost whispers her response, which sends a shiver up your spine. You draw your fingers ever so close to the last bit of fabric on her body, and you’re surprised to see a slightly darker spot on it in the light from your hand. You linger there, almost brushing against it as Jade’s hips rock ever so subtly… and then pull away. Oh dear, was that a whimper you heard? Jade’s hand cards through your hair, and you strongly consider abandoning all restraint, but instead you stand, and walk over to the armchair, and pick up the dress itself: a golden ball gown, with green filigree meandering and intertwining with itself like vines across the bodice. Scattered among the vines are flowers, their petals cut out to reveal glimpses of skin beneath. The sleeves are a simple cap design, but that’s because the arm coverings will come later.

“Can you put this on for me, please? I will help you zip it up in the back afterwards.” Jade seems to hesitate for a moment.

“Oh, sure!” She snaps, and is suddenly wearing the dress. Well, someone certainly seems a little impatient. You hold back a smirk, as you examine how the dress settles on her, tugging at fabric here and there to get it to sit right. And… you contemplate future applications of Jade’s ability to put on clothes without needing to actually get herself into them. This certainly opens up some possibilities for outfits that would otherwise be impossible to wear. You make a mental note to look into it more later.

“Relax your shoulders, dear.” You wait for some of the tension to go out of her stance, and then zip up the back of the dress. She twists back and forth experimentally, as you step back to examine it. “Twirl for me?”

“Sure!” She chirps, and spins a few circles that lift the skirt out in a flare. “This is fun! And it’s not too hard to move in, either!”

“That is because I haven’t laced the corset yet. Turn, please.” Jade helpfully turns around, and you set to work tightening the laces. “I am going to keep it somewhat loose for now, so you have time to adjust. Do let me know if you have trouble breathing.” You lose yourself in the feel of the laces brushing against your fingers, and the stretch of the fabric as you tighten them. You can imagine how it must feel - the snugness of the fabric, like a tight hug, or perhaps like an insistent pressure, as her body adjusts its shape ever so slightly to accommodate. She won’t be able to bend as far now, but that’s the beauty of it, really. To willingly accept a weakness, in any form, was practically taboo in Alternian culture, as was clothing that prioritized aesthetic, or even comfort, over utility. Even on this new planet, troll practices seem to have remained consistent on the matter.

“Oof.” She says, testing out her new range of motion after you’ve tied off the laces.

“Once your body adjusts, we can tighten them further.” You head back over to the armchair, and return with two golden bangles, with small half-rings on one side. You place one over a horn so you don’t lose it, and take her hand in yours, slipping the other bracelet onto her wrist.

“Horns must be so useful!” Her fingers clasp lightly around your own, and your heart flutters in your chest. “I mean, maybe not big bulky ones, but yours are so slender and… elegant? Yeah, elegant!” She reaches up, and drags a nail lightly around the bed of your horn. _Oh dear goodness._ Your breath rushes in with an unceremonious gasp, and you swallow hard. She’s _smiling_ at you. Someone must have told her about trolls, because she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. You suspect this is Rose’s doing, somehow.

“A-ah, yes…” You clear your throat. “Yes, they certainly do come in handy.” You reach up for the other bracelet, and she relinquishes her hand so you can put it on her. Well, between all the outfits and the things she’s doing to you, you’re certainly going to need a change of underwear after this. The next step is the sleeves, which for this dress are translucent silk strips that loop through the rings on the bangles, and fasten on clasps tucked into the cap sleeves of the dress.

“They look like… water, or clouds maybe…” Clouds had been what you were going for, and you smile as she waves her arms around with them on. Making yet another trip to the armchair, you pick up the last two items - stockings and high-heeled shoes, and gesture for her to sit down in the chair. Which she does, and hikes the skirt of her dress up to sit better. Which, in turn, gives you a tantalizing view of pawprint underwear as you sit down in front of her to put the stockings on her feet. Which she could certainly do on her own, but somehow both of you have failed to mention that possibility.

The bottoms of her feet are rough and calloused, and you wonder how often she actually bothers to wear shoes. Apparently her lusus wasn’t like a proper troll’s lusus, though, according to Rose, so you decide that perhaps she was simply never taught that they were meant to be an all-the-time sort of thing.

“I’ve never worn heels before!” She wiggles her toes in the stockings. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve worn anything this fancy before. I mean, I made some dresses, but this is… wow.” You slip her heels on - shimmering green to complete the ensemble - and stand, offering her a hand to help her up. She wobbles on the heels at first, but you steady her with a hand on her arm, and guide her over to your full-length mirror.

“So, what do you think?” You watch her turn back and forth in front of her reflection, and then she grips the sides of the skirt. She really does look lovely in it, you decide. At the risk of sounding a little full of yourself, it’s a dress befitting a goddess, and the gold and green contrast with her dark brown skin like they were made for each other. Like flowers in a garden, on a sunny summer day. In brings out the green in her eyes, too, and- “Jade? What’s wrong?”

Jade sniffles, and wipes at her eyes. “Nothing, it’s beautiful! _I’m_ beautiful... I just…” She turns to you, a quivering smile on her face even as tears roll down her cheeks. “You made all of this, just for me! You must have put so much work into it, and it’s so pretty, I don’t even have the words! I’ve never had anyone do something this nice for me, even John and Rose and Dave, and you…” You hand her a tissue, and she blows her nose. When she looks back, her eyes sparkle in the light from your skin, and somehow you feel like _goddess_ is still selling her short. “You… you really care about me. I mean, _really_ really…”

You nod at the girl in front of you, smile growing all on its own, and step forward. “I do.” You cup her cheek, brushing a tear away with your thumb, and then lean in, as your lips meet hers. She seems cautious, at first - tense, like she’s not quite sure what to do - but you can practically feel that tension melting away as she rests her hands on your waist, and leans into the kiss.

When the two of you part, you’re both breathing a little heavier. “Wow.” She murmurs, and you can’t help but agree with the sentiment. The difference in outfit strikes you, too. Like your stories of a shadow dropper that sneaks into the heiress’ hive at night - a servant at her beck and call during the night, and her secret lover in the illicit hours of dawn that follow. “I feel… kind of like a princess I guess!” She says, swishing the dress around with one hand.

“A princess?”

“Oh, umm… a princess is like, the next in line to rule a kingdom! Like an heiress maybe?”

“Well then…” You flash her a charming smile, or at least your best attempt at one, and drop to one knee in front of her, with an arm across your chest. “I am at your service, my liege.” This earns you a lighthearted giggle, which means it was absolutely worth the silliness.

“Hmm…”

“Hmm?”

“Well…” She shifts from one foot to the other. “If… I’m the princess, then maybe… you could… continue what you were doing earlier.” You would take on a thousand undead at once for that smile.

“Of course.” You stand, and kiss her again, letting your fangs brush lightly against her lower lip. She’s more eager this time, making up for her unpracticed technique with enthusiasm and creativity, and sucking lightly on your lip. You catch a small, happy sigh as you press your forehead against hers, and then she tilts her head to kiss you again. You go on like this for a short while, and then she pulls back again, her face clearly flushed, and her pulse racing.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of that.” She says plainly, and you nod. Yes, you could certainly be convinced to keep that up. Perhaps, every day for the rest of your life? “But… when I mentioned continuing from earlier…” You see her take a small breath, and she seems to resolve herself to what comes next, as she meets your eyes. “I was sort of thinking about what you were doing when you were taking my measurements.”

You replay recent events in your mind. Pressing up against her, sliding the measuring tape down her body, and then up the inside of her… oh. _Oh._ “Are you sure? I would never want you to feel rushed, or like-”

_“I’m sure.”_ She breathes, and then seems a little embarrassed. You feel a familiar flutter in your stomach, which then settles between your legs. You kneel in front of her once more, gazing up into her eyes.

“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask.” You tell her, before lifting up the front of her dress and sliding your hand along her calf. The texture is completely different now that she’s wearing stockings, and it pulls up delightful feelings of impropriety. Here you are, living out the kind of stories you could only imagine before, and with someone you care about so much more than the faceless stand-ins from your fantasies. You raise her dress a little higher, and lean in to plant a kiss just above her knee.

“Oh, definitely don’t stop.” She purrs, as you slide your hand up along her thigh, and up further, meeting the line of her underwear, and tracing around to her pelvis, along the top band. Her hips buck slightly, and she lets out a little whimper. As good an invitation as any, you draw one finger downwards, brushing it against even more sensitive areas, and she gasps. You see her knees buckle, and prepare to catch her, but… oh. She’s floating. You carefully extricate your horns from her dress, and look up at her.

“Would you like to move somewhere more convenient for this? A bed perhaps?”

“Bed. Yes. Good.” She stammers.

“Alright then, I have-” There’s a flash of green, and you find yourself somewhere else entirely. _Several dozen miles from where you were,_ your space sense tells you. The room is large, with an enormous four-poster bed, complete with a translucent canopy dotted with glow-in-the-dark stars. It’s dark in the room, aside from the light of your own skin, but you spot a couple squiddle plushes on the floor in a tangle of purple and green limbs, and infer that this is probably Jade’s room. She’s still floating, and you see her looking down at her dress with a puzzled expression, as if wondering if she should take it off. You draw her attention by taking her hand, and leading her over to the bed. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind making a mess. Dresses can be cleaned.” Or alchemized. Either way, the thought of your material staining this gown while she’s wearing it is enough you get your bulge wriggling. You tug her down onto the bed, and straddle her so she won’t accidentally float away. “Now, where were we?”

“You were kind of being a tease!” She sticks her tongue out at you, and you laugh.

“Ah, yes, so I was.” You hike the fabric of her dress up a bit, and slip your hand between your legs, and beneath the dress once more. You splay your fingers on either side of the sensitive mound between her legs, and press lightly, drawing a groan out of her as you reach your other hand up to her chest. Luckily, this isn’t your first human rodeo, and you already know about things like the sensitive nubs humans have on their chests. The fabric is thick enough not to show them outright, but a quick brush of your fingers finds one such nub, already stiff with arousal. The reality hits you that you’re in the process of pailing with _Jade Harley,_ and wow, talk about wish fulfillment. You bring the fingers of your other hand together, cupping them against her crotch, and massaging lightly.

“A-ahh, it’s… so much better with someone else’s hand…” She moans, and reaches up to rub at your hornbeds again. You gasp in response, and start rubbing circles against her crotch. At this rate, you’re going to make a mess in your shorts before things even get particularly serious, and _thinking about soiled shorts is definitely not helping_. You lean in to kiss her, and shudder as her other hand finds your horns as well. In this position, there’s no feasible way to undress either of you, which means this is absolutely going to be messy.

It takes some doing, but you slip your hand over the hem of her panties, and brush your fingers against the slit of her nook, which is much more than a little wet at this point. The consistency is slightly thicker than a troll’s, but still slippery, and you rub your fingers up and down along it, spreading the wetness and teasing the folds apart. The moan she makes into your mouth sets all your nerves ablaze, and you part your lips to lick at hers. Her tongue meets yours a few moments later, and her mouth is remarkably warm, compared to your own. The kiss is clumsy, as she brushes past your teeth, and you moan into her all the same, as your bulge squirms its way out of the top of your shorts and brushes against the fabric of her dress, almost certainly leaving a wet jade stain on the golden fabric. You brace yourself against the bed with one hand and press your body against hers, rocking back and forth, and letting the friction stimulate your bulge.

“Oh _fuck,_ Kanaya, right there!” She breaks off the kiss to shout, and you take stock of what you were doing. Grinding against her, kissing her, your fingers down there were… hmm. Experimentally, you rub them past the little bump on her nook, and she gasps like electricity is jolting through her (and actually, you think it might be - you caught a flicker of green static in her hair). Okay, so humans are just all about the body nubs, you guess. You can work with that. You work your way back into a rhythm of grinding against her dress, this time paying extra attention to her tiny nook-nub, and you tilt your head to one side to kiss her neck. And oh, if _that_ doesn’t get a strong reaction. You lap and suck lightly at her neck, as her body arches underneath you, and her cute little moans echo in the dark room. Okay, so maybe you wouldn’t make the best shadow dropper, what with your glowing skin getting in the way of stealth, but that glowing skin is what lets you see Jade, so you have no desire to suppress it. “Ahhh, Kanaya, just a little… harder…”

You could never tire of your name on your lips, and even as you focus a little more on her nub, you slip a finger inside her (warm, slick, pulsing but not cilia-covered), and let your fangs press against her neck, too light to draw blood but enough to scrape. She shudders and gasps, and you feel your own material building up as she squirms beneath you, dolled up in a dress of your own design, and you barely hold back the urge to _claim_ her, to bite down and make her _yours._ Your breath comes fast against her neck, as she squeaks, and then her whole body is wracked with small spasms. You don’t feel a flood of material from her yet, but her sounds and movements are enough to make you spill your own pail, and jade pushes its way out of your shorts and across both of your outfits. You force yourself up a little on one arm, so that your color can properly scatter across the bodice, spilling over the sides of the gown and onto her collarbone. She rides your hand like it’s a nookworm, and  for what feels like an age, everything seems to fade out.

“Oof… hard to breathe…” Jade pants, and you quickly push up into a sitting position so as to put less pressure on her chest. And what you see is so lovely, it makes you want to go a second time right away. Jade lies beneath you on her bed, sweaty and smiling, clad in gold and her signature green, which has been frumpled and utterly ruined with jade fluids, and you wish you could capture this moment in time and keep it. She coughs, though, and it draws you back to reality. Right, the corset. You lean forward once more, and pull her towards you so that you can get at the laces in the back. You drapes her arms over your shoulders, and you can feel her nestle her face into your neck. “Much better.” She murmurs, and you lay her back down, flopping over onto the bed next to her and staring up at the glowing stars.

“I sincerely hope you enjoyed that even half as much as I did.” You tell her, a little breathlessly. She turns her head, and looks at you like you put all the constellations in the sky yourself, just for her.

_“Yes.”_

“Oh, that is certainly a relief. I noticed you didn’t produce a lot of material, so I…” You trail off as she starts giggling, and after a few moments, you join her. Her laughter feels contagious, and something about her just seems to lift your spirits, until you feel more like a playful pupa than a proper Alternian adult. She brings out the best in you, you realize, and you hope you can do the same for her.

“I don’t… humans don’t work like that, silly.” She finally answers, and bonks her forehead lightly against yours. You feel a hand brush through your hair, and then against your cheek. “Maybe I’ll have to give you some… lessons.” You must be blushing jade, because she giggles, and gives you a peck on the lips.

“Yes, I would very much like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have fanart! :D  
> [Kanaya and Jade](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/485168451510337539/488372811078041600/Kanaya_and_Jade.png) by [Lycoris](https://twitter.com/lyannyx)


End file.
